warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Captain
The Captain, also known as Captain Bandy, is an elderly, tall Twoleg man with a wrinkled face. History In the Tigerstar and Sasha arc ''Escape from the Forest'' :Sasha, a wandering rogue that was once a kittypet, finds the Captain’s boat when finding shelter and rests overnight. The next morning, as she gazes around getting used to the moving boat, Twolegs on the boat start getting excited, and the Captain asks what’s going on, looking at Sasha. Sasha knows he is in charge, and knows he is angry. He tells the Twolegs he’ll take care of this, and locks Sasha in a dark room. The Captain tells Sasha that’ll keep her away until they reach the dock, and asks her to not make any noise. :When the Captain docks the ship, he sees off his passengers and places Sasha on the docks, telling her she doesn’t belong. Sasha looks at the Captain’s face, she can’t help but think that he reminds her of Ken, and can tell he is lonely and sad; not the kind of sad Ken was when Jean passed away, but still sad, and Sasha feels sorry for him. Sasha rests for the night and catches a mouse the next morning, but becomes trapped as she hides from the Captain, noting that he is an early riser. As the Captain sweeps with a broom, Sasha finds herself watching him. When the Captain puts out a sign next to a Thunderpath, she thinks that maybe it’s because he does make her think of Ken, maybe because she doesn’t want to go back to the Twolegplace, but because he looks so sad as a couple of Twolegs pass him. Sasha is curious as to what has happened to him, and wonders why he is so sad. :A Twoleg kit with a pirate hat approaches, dragging a Twoleg man, telling this is the place. A Twoleg woman asks if he is sure, calling him Darrel. Darrel’s father states this is a dump, and the Captain greets them and welcomes them to Captain Brandy’s Boatyard. Darrel asks if he is the man with the ship’s cat, and the Twoleg is confused. His father explains that his son’s friend said that there is a boat with a cat on it, and explains Darrel couldn’t rest until he came down to see it, and that Darrel is mad about pirates. He’d love to see a real ship cat. Nervous, the Captain tries to explain there isn’t a cat anywhere and this is a mistake, but suggests if they like a cruise instead. A Twoleg girl spots Sasha, and Darrel begs to his father to go on the ship now. His father asks if that is his cat, and the Captain looks thoughtful. He tells them she is, and calls her Brownie and picks her up. Sasha thinks that he is not Ken, he’s too clumsy but his hands are gentle, and thinks maybe this won’t be too bad. :While the passengers fuss over her, Sasha figures out the Captain’s name, and is glad to see him happy. After the boat ride, the family compliments the ride, and the Twoleg woman asks how much is for half a day ride. Out on another trip, Sasha wonders around and finds herself next to the Captain, steering the wheel of the ship. She hopes that he doesn’t put her in the dark stuffy place again, but the Captain just greets her, and tells she is a cute one. He goes on, saying who knew a stowaway would be such a big attraction, and maybe he’ll let her stick around. Sasha likes him patting her, and likes the way he smells. She guesses it’s okay for her to stay for a little while. :The Captain shakes hands with his passengers, and they thank him for the cruise, commenting on Brownie. The Captain thanks them, and asks them to come again. Sasha thinks they really like the Captain and his boat, and that’s partly because of her. She helped him. The Captain goes to his den and turns around, calling for 'Brownie'. She tells her he has chicken for him, and Sasha realizes that Brownie is what he is calling her. Sasha comes in, and The Captain encourages her, saying she earned the chicken. He also states he hopes she stays for a while, and Sasha wonders if he wants her to stay. The Captain tells her that she is a good girl, when she eats the chicken, and he coaxes her outside. Sasha thinks he is being very nice, and hopes he doesn’t lock her in that stuffy room again. The Captain places his sweater on a chair, and he tells Brownie that he knows she likes it, and it’s hers now. :Days later, a huge line of Twolegs is formed for the Captain’s cruise with the sign: Home of Brownie, the famous ship cat. Sasha notes he seems happy, and that he's got new stuff to wear, but he still smells the same, and she is glad about that. She can tell that the Captain is happy when there are a lot of Housefolk on the boat. The Captain soon paints the words Stowaway on the boat, and paints a picture of Brownie/Sasha. He also wears a shirt with a picture of Brownie/Sasha. The Captain soon mops the boatyard, and comments to Sasha that he is feeding her too much, as she is looking chunky. Sasha thinks she likes it when the Captain is happy, but notices when he isn’t as the Captain looks at a flashy ship, and grumbles about it. Sasha wonders why he doesn’t like it, and wishes she could ask him. She thinks that the Captain loves her, but since she is pregnant with kits, she thinks she has to move on, but as the Captain pets her, she thinks not yet as the Captain needs her. :A few nights later, Sasha realizes how much the Captain needs her as two Housefolk pour gasoline on the deck, muttering that’ll teach him. Sasha thinks she’s got to wake up the Captain, and knocks over some bins. The intruding Housefolk are spooked by the noise, and trip and are caught in a net. The Captain is woken and comes out, realizing that they have poured gasoline everywhere. He calls them cowards, and tells Sasha to keep an eye on them, and goes to call the cops. Sasha doesn’t know what the Captain means, but knows that the Housefolk were trying to hurt him, and doesn’t go anywhere. The police arrive and arrest the Housefolk, and the Captain holds Sasha, thanking her. A police officer asks if the Captain knows these men, and the Captain recognizes them as workers of the luxury cruiser, they must have been jealous of all the customers he has had lately. The police officer tells him they will make sure they are charged, and praises Sasha, commenting she is a fine cat. The Captain says don’t think he knows that, she is the best. Sasha thinks they are talking about her, and hopes she’s not in trouble. :The Captain tells Sasha that they need to get out of the way as the nice people are going to hose off the gasoline. He takes Sasha upstairs, saying he has some ham for her. Sasha knows he wants her to follow, and knows they need to move away from all the Housefolk. Sasha wants to stay outside though, and the Captain understands, telling her to stay out of trouble, and that he’ll see her in the morning. The next day, the news crew comes to interview the Captain, and Sasha thinks he is awfully pleased. One of the news people comments that this is such an amazing story, ¨Brownie the hero cat¨. The Captain agreed, telling he knew she’d bring him luck. The news is put on the newspaper, and Sasha doesn’t know what these new Housefolk did, but he is busier than ever despite it getting colder. :On a boat ride, Sasha suddenly yowls for the Captain, and when the Captain sees a sack floating in the water, he asks someone to quickly get him a gaff. The Captain fishes the sack out and opens it to find a tiny kitten. The Captain realizes the kitten still alive, but barely. He places the kitten on the ground and tells his passengers to keep back, as Sasha will know what to do. He encourages her, telling her she can do it. Sasha takes care of the kitten and back on land, the Captain carries the kitten inside, promising to take care of him, mentioning that who knew he would become a cat person. Sasha thinks they have already bonded as the Captain welcomes them to his den, calling it home. The Captain decides to call the little kitten Patch, and asks Sasha is that’s a good name. She likes it, and thinks it’s obvious that the Captain is keeping him. The Captain asks Patch how his little man is, and asks if he wants food. Patch instead curls on his lap, and the Captain laughs, stating maybe a nap instead. Sasha thinks at least when she has to leave; the Captain won’t have to be alone. :One morning, the river freezes and the Captain tells his cats that’s it, the winter is there. He explains it’s time to close up shop until spring thaws the river. Sasha knows they can’t go on a boat trip, and that the Captain will have to go elsewhere. The Captain packs his stuff onto a Monster as Sasha ponders where he goes when he can’t go out on his boat, she thinks maybe somewhere warmer. She hopes so for Patch. When the Captain has finished, he tells the cats that it’s time to go. Sasha tells Patch she cannot go, but the Captain will take care of him. The Captain asks Sasha if she is joining them, and Sasha just looks at him somberly. The Captain puts out his hand and tells that he always knew she was a wanderer, and tells her to take care of herself. Sasha can tell he can understand, and the Sasha looks sad as he drives away in his Monster. Sasha thinks she would have been happy with the Captain and Patch, but she wants her kits to be born with prey and freedom. She thinks of the Captain as good and sweet, but he might not be around forever. Quotes Notes and references de:Käpt'n Bandy ru:Капитан Бенди Category:Escape from the Forest characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting characters Category:Twolegs Category:Creatures